Sora Meets Jack Frost
Sora Meets Jack Frost is an Sora Adventures Film Created by TheAngryPepe. It Airs on Youtube on 1-1-2013. A remake version appears on Youtube on 12-24-14 in time for the holidays and for the real television special's 35th Anniversary. An New Remake Version of the Film Aired on Google Drive in 12-8-17 (PrinceJosh1992's 25th Birthday). Plot At Sora's Home, Sora and His Friends Decided to Visit Old Friend Jack Frost. Meanwhile, Jack Frost (voiced by Robert Morse), an immortal winter sprite, falls in love with a human girl named Elisa (voiced by Debra Clinger) after He, Sora and the Others rescuing her. They asks Father Winter if he can become human in order to be with her. Father Winter (voiced by Paul Frees) gives them a chance, but warns that Jack and His Friends must prove jack can succeed as a human, by earning a house, a horse, a bag of gold, and a wife by the first sign of spring; if not, he will become a sprite again. Jack agrees and turns human, assuming the identity of Jack Snip. He runs a tailor shop in the town of January Junction with two friends who also turned human, Snip the snowflake maker (voiced by Don Messick) and Holly the holiday snow gypsy. Snip and Holly were sent by Father Winter to ensure Jack, Sora and the Others does not get into trouble (Snip bears similarities in skin tone and clothing to Snow Miser from The Year Without a Santa Claus and A Miser Brothers' Christmas). Elisa is charmed by "Jack Snip," but she harbors romantic dreams of Sir Raveneau, a "knight in golden armor." Elisa is kidnapped by the evil Cossack King Kubla Kraus (voiced by Paul Frees), who has an army of Keh-Nights (Including His Minions Pete and Maleficent), as well as a menacing mechanical horse named Klangstumper. Kraus, Pete and Maleficent also possesses all the brick, gold, and timber that January Junction used to. They lives in a castle on Miserable Mountain with their sidekick, a ventriloquist's dummy named Dummy. After Elisa is rescued by a knight named Sir Raveneau, Kubla, Pete and Maleficent vows to destroy January Junction, and they imprisons Jack Snip, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ally, Austin, Other Members of Sora's Adventure Team, Snip, and Holly. Jack, Sora and the Others decides to become a sprite again in order to whip up the biggest snow storm ever seen, freezing Kraus, Pete and Maleficent in his castle. Snip and Holly change back to sprites as well. This tactic works until Groundhog Day comes. Jack Frost and Friends uses his shadow to scare Pete back to hibernation, and continues whipping up the storm. Finally, with only one hour left before the arrival of spring, Jack and the Others returns to human form in an attempt to meet Father Winter's conditions and win Elisa. They battles Kubla Kraus, Pete and Maleficent which ends with them falling out of his castle and blown very far by Father Winter. Jack then claims the gold, Klangstumper, and the castle. He races off to ask Elisa for her hand in marriage, but during his absence she has fallen in love with Sir Raveneau, and he with her. Jack becomes a sprite again for good, and blows ice onto Elisa's wedding bouquet, turning it white. When asked about the change, she sheds a tear, saying "An old friend just kissed the bride." Snip calls out to Jack that winter wouldn't be the same without him. Also, Sora and His Friends Went Back Home. Songs Me and My Shadow The Christmas Song Jack Frost is Here It's Lonely Being One of a Kind There's the Rub Petey's Court Jester of January Junction (A New Version of Petey's King of France) She is Beautiful Just What I Always Wanted I've Got a Day Named After Me, Februray 2 Trivia Pete and Maleficent is Working for Kubla Kraus in This Movie. (In the Remake Version, Pete, Maleficent, Constantine, Brer Fox and Brer Bear is Working for Kubla Kraus) Ralph E. Coyete's Name is Mentioned by Pete and Maleficent. (But Since Ralphie is a Good Character, His Evil twin Brother Ralphscoe is Mentioned by Constantine) The Newer Version of Petey's King of France is Written by TheAngryPepe. (In the Remake Version, It Will be Removed to Avoid Copyrights when It was on Youtube, But in 2.5 Remake, It was Back in It's Place) Category:Sora's adventures series Category:TheAngryPepe